Tratamiento de Belleza
by argent1n0
Summary: Preocupada por el paso del tiempo, Rarity busca algo que la rejuvenezca, y su obsesión por la belleza y la juventud tendrá horribles consecuencias. Aclaración: al lado de los capítulos dice "(reescrito)" porque esta es una versión con el texto un poco más pulido (pero no cambié absolutamente nada de la historia, sólo mejoré la "línea temporal" y cosas de la psicología de Rarity).
1. Introducción (Reescrito)

Luego de un duro día de trabajo, Rarity decidió tomar un baño e irse a la cama a descansar.

Cuando salió de la ducha, tomó su cepillo y comenzó a peinar su melena, no fuera a ser que despertara con algún nudo, Celestia no lo quisiera.

Mientras se peinaba, descubrió horrorizada la que tal vez fuera una de sus más horribles pesadillas: una cana, una cana que resaltaba entre sus sedosos cabellos azules.

Apenas se la sacó, volvió a mirarse al espejo y notó sus arrugas: profundas arrugas, como si fueran grietas en tierra seca.

'Esto no puede estar pasando', pensó la bella unicornio, no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo en el espejo, porque ello significaba que el paso del tiempo la estaba afectando, no importaba cuántas cremas se aplicara antes de irse a dormir ni cuantas veces fuera al spa cada semana.

Trató de sacar esas horribles visiones de su cabeza, así que se aplicó su crema de algas en la cara y se fue a descansar, o al menos eso quiso, porque las imágenes seguían dando vueltas por su mente, como horribles recordatorios del paso del tiempo y el envejecimiento, esta última una palabra por la que siempre había sentido un terror como a ninguna otra.

Incluso cuando, por fin, pudo dormirse, las visiones no la dejaron en paz, sino que, al contrario, se hicieron presentes en una forma aún más terrible.

Tuvo una pesadilla: soñó que era perseguida por un enorme reloj, cuyas manecillas hacían un ruido infernal mientras pasaba cada hora, minuto y segundo. '¡Tak! ¡Tak! ¡Tak!', hacían las manecillas, mientras Rarity huía del reloj, hasta que llegaba a un enorme barranco, tan profundo que no podía verse el fondo, y, al ver al reloj cada vez más cerca de ella, la unicornio saltaba al abismo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, hasta que aparecía en lo que parecía ser su taller, con sus maniquíes y sus telas desperdigadas por todos lados. La unicornio comenzaba a caminar por el lugar y se horrorizaba al ver a una poni demacrada, con profundas y oscuras arrugas en su rostro, y su cabello totalmente gris, para después darse cuenta que no estaba viendo a otra poni, sino que se estaba viendo en un espejo.

Al llegar a ese punto, Rarity se despertó gritando y chillando del horror, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no tanto por lo que había visto en el espejo y en su pesadilla, sino por lo que esas imágenes le decían, algo que nunca había aceptado: que el tiempo la estaba afectando, y que perdería, tarde o temprano, su juventud, y con eso su belleza.

- ¡¿Qué haré?! - exclamó, mientras lloraba con el rostro enterrado en su almohada - ¡Yo quiero seguir siendo hermosa!

Más tarde ese día, Rarity fue a la biblioteca de Ponyville, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus inquietudes.

- ¡Hola, Twilight! - dijo Rarity al llegar a la biblioteca, a lo que Twilight correspondió con el mismo saludo - Quería saber si tenías idea acerca de alguna... 'pócima de juventud'.

Twilight miró extrañada a la unicornio.

- ¿Pócima de juventud? - interrogó Twilight.

Rarity no tuvo más remedio que relatarle la pesadilla que había tenido, del que recordaba hasta los más mínimos detalles.

- Rarity, no deberías preocuparte por un simple sueño. - dijo Twilight - Además, envejecer es parte de la vida: el tiempo pasa y, si, nos vamos volviendo más viejos, pero también más sabios...

Mientras Twilight hablaba, Rarity divisó un libro de tapa negra que decía 'Pociones' en su lomo, así que aprovechó cuando Twilight no miraba para tomar el libro y ocultarlo en su cola.

- ... y por eso no hay que temerle a la vejez. - concluyó Twilight - ¿No lo piensas así, Rarity?

- Eh, ¡sí! - exclamó Rarity - Bueno, debo irme: debo ir a... ¡mi taller! Porque tengo que... ¡diseñar vestidos! Porque eso es lo que hago: diseño y creo.

- Me alegro que hayas entrado en razón.

Luego de despedirse de Twilight, Rarity se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible el libro.

Cuando llegó a su casa, la unicornio dejó el libro sobre su escritorio y comenzó a pasar las páginas, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla: pócimas de amor, de salud, de dinero y de fuerza pasaban, pero ninguna podía ayudar a Rarity.

Siguió pasando las páginas hasta que llegó a una que, con sus grandes letras, casi se anunciaba como su salvación: 'Juventud'.


	2. Sweetie Belle (Reescrito)

- ¡Hola, Rarity! - dijo Sweetie Belle al entrar a la casa de su hermana.

- ¡Hola a ti, Sweetie! - correspondió Rarity.

- Así que, ¿para qué querías que viniera?

- Bueno, Sweetie, ocurre que quiero comenzar una línea de diseño para niñas, ¡y pensé que serías una modelo perfecta!

- ¡¿En serio?! - dijo Sweetie Belle, con gran emoción.

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Sí! - dijo Sweetie repetidas veces, mientras saltaba alrededor de Rarity - ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Sólo quédate quieta a un costado mientras yo te pruebo distintas telas.

- ¿Pero no tienes maniquíes? - le preguntó Sweetie.

- Es que no tengo un maniquí tan pequeño, ¡y por eso te consideré como la modelo perfecta!

- ¡Genial! - exclamó Sweetie Belle.

La potrilla, con gran emoción, se puso a un lado del escritorio lleno de papeles con dibujos y diseños.

Rarity, con su magia, hizo llegar volando un larga tira de tela, y comenzó a envolver a Sweetie Belle con ella.

- Eh, Rarity, ¿no crees que es demasiada tela? - preguntó Sweetie.

- Es que quiero que los diseños sean holgados, porque las niñas crecen muy rápidas, y no quiero que los vestidos les queden pequeños al poco tiempo - le respondió la unicornio - Además, ¿quién es la diseñadora aquí?

Por un momento, Rarity dudó de hacerlo, ya que se trataba de su hermanita, a quien había visto crecer desde que era sólo un bebé, hasta que recordó algo que le habían dicho cuando recién comenzaba como diseñadora: en el mundo de la moda y de la belleza, todo está permitido, porque el fin justifica los medios.

La unicornio siguió envolviendo a Sweetie Belle, hasta que la potrilla apenas pudo moverse, y comenzó a apretar más y más la tela.

- ¡Rari...! ¡Ra...! - decía la potrilla, a medida que se le iba cortando la respiración.

Rarity siguió apretando la tela, hasta que no oyó más la voz de su hermana, y le dio un último tirón, provocando un fuerte ruido al romperle el cuello a Sweetie Belle, para asegurarse de haber completado su trabajo.


	3. Scootaloo (Reescrito)

Aunque no pudiera volar, Scootaloo había aprendido a aprovechar el poder de sus alas para impulsar su scooter a grandes velocidades, siempre buscaba ser más rápida y más ágil, por lo que entrenaba con su scooter durante largo rato en el parque de Ponyville, esquivando pequeños obstáculos y probando nuevos saltos y maniobras.

Justo en eso estaba cuando vio acerćandose a Rarity.

- ¡Hola, Scootaloo! - dijo Rarity al verla.

- ¡Hola, Rarity! - dijo Scootaloo.

- Dime, ¿sabes dónde está Sweetie Belle?

- No tengo idea, Rarity - le respondió la pegaso - No la vi en todo el día.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, tendré que seguir buscándola.

Rarity se quedó mirando un momento a Scootaloo.

- ¡Vaya, sí que vas rápido con ese scooter! - exclamó la unicornio.

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Sí!

- Bueno, es que practico mucho. - dijo Scootaloo, sonrojándose un poco.

- Es más, ¡te hago una apuesta!

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Rarity señaló con su casco una pequeña rampa de madera al lado de una pequeña zanja.

- Te apuesto a que no puedes saltar al otro lado de esa zanja.

- ¿Y qué me darás si logro hacerlo?

- Le pediré a Rainbow que pase todo un día contigo.

- ¡¿En serio?! - exclamó emocionada la pegaso - ¡Genial

La pegaso tomó cierta distancia frente a la rampa y, con todo el poder de sus alas, aceleró en dirección hacia la rampa.

Poco antes que la pegaso llegara a la rampa, Rarity usó su magia para hacer que las maderas cayeran, ante lo que Scootaloo no pudo detenerse y tropezó con las maderas caídas, saliendo volando del scooter y aterrizando en la zanja.

Rarity se acercó a toda velocidad y bajó a la zanja, donde vio a Scootaloo tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Scootaloo! - exclamó la unicornio - ¿Estás bien?

- Creo... que si... ¡Ay! - dijo Scootaloo, al tratar de levantarse - Me duele mucho la pata derecha.

Rarity revisó la pequeña pata de la potrilla.

- Parece que te rompiste la pata.

- ¡No!

- Descuida, Scootaloo - dijo Rarity, incorporándose - Toco acabará pronto.

Viendo a la pegaso en el suelo, casi se lamentó de lo fácil que sería: simplemente levantó su casco y aplastó la cabeza de Scootaloo contra el suelo, ante lo que la pegaso trató de resistirse, pero tenía su rostro contra el suelo, y la fuerza de Rarity era demasiado grande, hasta que sus patas dejaron de moverse y la unicornio sintió que la pegaso ya no se resistía.

'Vaya, ¡qué potrilla ingenua!', pensó Rarity, mientras contemplaba el cadáver de Scootaloo.


	4. Apple Bloom (Reescrito)

"¡Manzana que cae, manzana que cosecho!", decía Apple Bloom, mientras golpeaba uno de los cientos de árboles que había en Sweet Apple Acres, la granja de su familia, para que cayera alguna de las relucientes manzanas que colgaban de sus ramas.

La potrilla observó el cielo y calculó que serían las 6, o poco más, de la tarde, así que su hermana estaría por llegar del mercado, a donde había ido a atender su puesto de manzanas.

- Buenos días, Apple Bloom. - dijo una voz detrás suyo.

La pequeña potrilla se dio vuelta y vio a Rarity, algo que le extrañó, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a verla por ahí.

- ¡Hola, Rarity! - dijo Apple Bloom - No te veo mucho por aquí.

- Es que no soy muy fanática de ensuciarme los cascos. Sin querer ofenderte.

- ¡No, para nada! – respondió la pequeña – ¿Sabes dónde está Scootaloo?

- Creo que está con Sweetie Belle en mi casa. – respondió Rarity - Quería preguntarte acerca de unas manzanas que vi en el granero.

- Bueno, Applejack fue al mercado, ¡pero yo puedo ayudarte!

- ¡Excelente! - dijo Rarity.

La unicornio y la potrilla se dirigieron al granero, y durante el trayecto conversaron animadamente.

- Estoy probando un tratamiento para la piel con manzanas, y quise ver si podía conseguir algunas.

- ¡Pues viniste al lugar indicado! - dijo Apple Bloom - ¡Tenemos las mejores manzanas de toda Ecuestria!

- Y por eso vine por aquí. - dijo Rarity - Porque me encantan... las manzanas.

Al llegar al granero, Apple Bloom abrió la puerta y entró al granero, con Rarity siguiéndola.

De repente, Apple Bloom se detuvo y exclamó:

- Un momento, ¡aquí no tenemos...!

La potrilla no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque Rarity le dio un brutal golpe en la cabeza con un martillo que había encontrado en el mismo granero.

Luego de caer, Apple Bloom trató de levantarse, pero Rarity levantó el martillo y le golpeó la cabeza nuevamente, hundiéndole el martillo en el cráneo y haciendo que cayera al suelo por última vez.

Luego de esconder el martillo dentro de un montón de heno y tapar el charco de sangre con un cúmulo de paja, Rarity metió el cadáver de Apple Bloom en un barril y lo llenó de manzanas hasta que fuera imposible de verlo dentro de él.

Justo cuando estaba poniéndole la tapa al barril cuando escuchó la voz de Applejack.

- ¡Rarity! - dijo Applejack - Qué raro verte por aquí.

- ¡Applejack! - exclamó Rarity - ¡Me alegro verte, querida!

- ¿Qué haces en el granero?

- Vine a comprar algunas manzanas.

- Pero podrías haber ido al mercado.

- Es que las necesito para probar una nueva receta de crema para la piel, y necesito manzanas frescas, así que vine aquí.

- Ah, ahora entiendo.

- Y como no estabas, me atendió Apple Bloom.

- ¿Y dónde está esa potrilla?

- Se fue. Creo que está con Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

- Si, esas tres juntas son tremendas.

- ¿Me haces un favor?

- ¡Con mucho gusto!

- ¿Me ayudas a llevar este barril a mi casa? Allí te pagaré.

- ¿No preferirías llevar sólo una bolsa de manzanas?

- Es que para esta receta necesito muchas manzanas, querida.

- Ya veo. Bueno, déjame llevarlas.

Y entonces, Applejack puso el barril en su lomo y lo cargó hasta la casa de Rarity, sin saber que, dentro de él, no había sólo manzanas, sino que también estaba el cadáver de su pequeña hermana.


	5. Conclusión (Reescrito)

Luego de un duro día de trabajo, Rarity vio a través de la ventana de su taller que ya se había hecho de noche, así que decidió tomar un baño e irse a la cama a descansar.

Luego de un rato de estar en la bañera, se sirvió lo último que quedaba en la botella de vino tinto que había comprado para la ocasión, y mientras sostenía la copa con un casco, con el otro sostenía abierto el libro de pociones, del que se encontraba repasando los ingredientes de la 'pócima de la juventud'.

- ¡Y pensar que me preocupé tanto por una simple cana! - dijo Rarity, y tomó un poco de vino - ¡Si la solución estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos! Tan simple, tan sencilla. - tomó otro sorbo de vino, vaciando la copa, y comenzó a leer la receta del libro - "Mezclar en un recipiente una mediana cantidad de manzanas con la sangre de una unicornio, una pegaso y una poni terrestre, jóvenes y sin Cutie Mark, junto con sus cabezas. Agregar agua hasta que llegue a la altura deseada, y luego darse un baño en ello".

La unicornio dejó la copa vacía y el libro a un lado y se metió en el agua hasta el cuello, mientras observaba las cabezas de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, flotando frente a ella.

- Ya puedo sentir cómo mi cuerpo se rejuvenece. - dijo Rarity, sintiéndose sumamente relajada en el agua caliente - Twilight tenía razón: no debo preocuparme por la vejez, ¡porque la he vencido!

Y dicho eso, se sumergió por completo en el agua, roja por la sangre de las niñas.


End file.
